


On The Job

by harryhanlon



Series: Making a Family [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles Appreciation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wants to bring Harry to work. (aka everyone is in love with Harry Styles but back off because he's Nick's boyfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Job

“Come to work with me. I wanna spend time with you now that you’re on paternity leave.” Nick paused as a thought occurred to him. “There’s no guest so we don’t even have to tell anyone you’ll be there. My little co-host.”

“Mmmkay,” Harry mumbled, already falling asleep with a full stomach and Nick’s hand in his hair. He was 6 months in and management had agreed that he should take a break to care for himself and the oncoming child. 

Nick was just excited that he would finally be able to spend time with his boyfriend. Their schedules didn’t overlap with free time too often but with Harry not working they could be together 24/7. They both fell asleep to the low hum of reruns from the television.

Dev woke them up at half 5 with an exceedingly obnoxious replay of Gangnam Style and Harry was definitely not ready to get up. “I’m pregnant! I shouldn’t have to deal with anything this early. Don’t wanna go anywhere,” he whined as Nick carried him to the bathroom.

“You’ll change your mind soon enough popstar. A little shower and a cup of tea, we’ll be on our way.”

They struggled through a shower that was a little too hot and got into clothes that were a little too cold. “Now shove a beanie over that stupid hair of yours and let’s get going!”

Upon arrival, security was surprised to see Harry but greeted him happily as always. They moved into the main part of the building and saw Fiona preparing for the days show. “Okay Nick so today you’re calling… Oh hi Harry! Didn’t know you’d be in today, how’s the baby? Kicking yet?”

“Morning to you too Fiona. That’s fine, just ignore me in favour of my pregnant boyfriend, whatever.”

“I see you everyday, I only get to see Harry on television!”

Harry butt into the conversation, “While I’m loving this friendly banter, can I get a seat? My feet are killing me.”

“Oh yeah course! Dan! Get Harry a chair!”

“Harry’s here? How are he and the baby?”

“Talk about it once you’re bringing a chair Dan!”

Harry settled in and watched the team kick the show off at 6:30. In the weeks the show had been running they developed a sense of each other and moved as one. Harry would have felt out of place if it wasn’t for the way Nick sometimes looked over at him with a blissful smile. However, after the waking up song he began to get restless. It was a little cold in the studio and his favourite blanket was only a few feet away. 

Nick faltered at the beginning of his link when Harry dropped into his lap and curled up. A hand automatically went into his curls as Nick lead into the next song. “You tired?”

“Mhmm.”

“Do you want me to tell you what the buttons do?”

“Yeah, love hearin’ your voice.” Harry turned so he could see the controls. They mumbled quietly to each other through three songs until Finchy insisted they go back on.

“So, you just heard… a song. Was it good? Probably, I dunno. What was it Fincham? Hmm no one knows, figure it out for yourselves. That could be a feature! How ‘bout it Finchy? Yes…? A no from ol’ Finchy on that one ladies and gentlemen. Maybe we’ve got a guest calling in after this song. First though, Little Things by my friends One Direction!” Nick turned the mic back down and turned to Harry. “Doin’ okay babe?”

“Yeah, my tummy just hurts a bit. Can you rub it for me?” Harry did his sad kitten pout that would make even Fincham make him a glass of warm milk and rub his pregnant stomach.

“Course, anything for you popstar.”

When Ian finally walked into work that morning, he saw a half asleep Harry in Nick’s lap and the rest of the studio watching the two with hearts in their eyes. Most people couldn’t resist Harry on an average day, but sleepy and vulnerable he was actually irresistible.

As the minutes ticked by, everyone at Radio 1 was at his beck and call. “I don’t want to be a bother, but could I maybe have a cup of tea?”

“What kind?”

“Would you like mine Harry?”

“Are you cold? Here have my jacket.”

“Forget the jacket, I’ll get you a blanket from the storage room.”

“Oi, he’s my boyfriend so calm down. He just wants a cup of tea. Don’t hurt yourselves,” Nick interrupted the stream of shouts. Harry giggled. “Everyone just wants a piece of you young Harold. How ever do you deal with it?”

“Oh I dunno. If it’s a tough day I just remember that I’ve got a great boyfriend waiting for me at home.”

“Yeah, and don’t you forget it.”


End file.
